Savagely Licked
by BlueBully
Summary: Wolverine tracks Sabretooth to the Savage Land and ends up in a position he really does not want to be in. WARNING: Tickle Torture


**Warning:**_This story contains m/m tickle torture and the like so if you don't care for that sort of thing or if you don't have a sense of humor then it would be best for you to skip this. There's a little bit of swearing in here, but nothing ya haven't heard before. So yeah, you've been warned._

With a groan, Wolverine slowly started to open his eyes as he regained consciousness; his head throbbing a little. Trying to observe his surroundings through his currently blurred vision had his other senses kicked into high drive, sniffing the air and taking in the scents of the various plant life and humid air. His ears detected several different calls of the avian variety and the hum of insects in the nearby foliage as his eyes finally cleared he was able to focus on his current location. He appeared to be just near the edge of a dense jungle like habitat. It reminded him of somewhere he had been before, though digging into his memory wouldn't allow him to place it at the moment.  
"Cripes. I really need to cut back on the booze," Logan shook his head, making an attempt to get to his feet. He thought it was just his body not cooperating with him yet when he was unable to move away from the tree that his back was leaned up against. Giving a grunt of frustration he went to use his arms to assist him only to feel that they were firmly held in place behind his back. As he glanced down in confusion he was in for a shock.

"Huh? What the...?!" Heavy vines securely tied his arms together behind his back while even thicker ones crossed over his chest and held him tightly with very little wiggle room against the gigantic tree he thought he'd merely been resting under. He began struggling with all his might, but the vines were so strong and thick that they might as well have been made out of adamantium, and with his wrists tied in the bent position that they were he was unable to unsheathe the deadly claws encased in his forearms to cut himself free. He growled in annoyance that someone had managed to get the drop on him like this as he began trying to sniff out the culprit. Leaning his face towards the vines on his chest it didn't take long before he was able to catch a scent. A scent that he was more than familiar with.  
"Sabretooth." He growled as he started to remember the events that led up to his present situation.

He had been tracking Sabretooth and had followed his trail to the Savage Land, wondering what that ruffian was up to this time. With him having teamed up with the likes of Magneto and his Acolytes it was certainly not going to be good. Logan had done his best to be as stealthy as possible, staying upwind and sticking to the shadows, but at one point he eventually lost Sabretooth from his sight. As he tried to figure out which way that Victor had gone he made the mistake of putting himself out in the open. A large tree branch to the back of his head proved enough to send him into slumber land and now here he was. He muttered curses under his breath for being so careless before finally calling out.  
"Alright, Victor! Show yerself, ya mangy waste o' a carcass!" Wolverine snarled with his eyebrows drawn tightly together in anger, turning his head from side to side to try to catch a glimpse of his worst enemy.  
"Ya always do say the sweetest things, don'tcha, Logan?" Wolverine jerked his head to look above him where he had heard the reply come from and saw the large form of Sabretooth stretched out on a branch about 15 feet above him. He'd been there watching the whole time.

With a grin, the mutant swung his legs over the edge of the branch and dropped down to the ground near Wolverine; his cat-like agility allowing the impact of his boots to make barely a sound as he landed. He crouched in front of the smaller feral with his long mane of hair flowing around his face and leered at him. It always pleased him like nothing else to have the ability to make Logan so angry.  
"Followin' me, were ya? Thought ya were bein' so sneaky, but that's what I wanted ya t' think. I knew ya was there the whole time," Victor smiled as he reached up a hand and leisurely ran one of his long clawed fingers down the side of Wolverine's face and through his thick muttonchops. He smirked in amusement as Logan growled low and attempted to bite his finger before he withdrew it.

"Ya just got lucky, bub. Now how 'bout ya let me go an' we'll settle this man to man."  
"Oh, I don't think so. I think I like ya just where ya are," Victor showed off a fanged smile as Logan glanced behind the larger man when he his ears picked up a rustling in the bushes. Some soft squawking and tiny growls followed before two juvenile sabretooth tigers came tumbling out of the brush as they wrestled with one another. Sabretooth stood and walked over to them as they welcomed him with excited lapping at his fingertips as he reached down to scratch them behind the ears.  
"Swiped these two right out from under their mama's nose. Think I'll take 'em back t' New York with me to serve as my minions. I'll be their master and together we'll get some proper vengeance on those worthless humans," the evil look in his eyes grew as he began to fantasize about the attacks that he and the two tigers would carry out once they were grown.

"Yer as dumb as ya are crazy. Do ya really think I'm gonna let ya leave this place with those?" Logan snarled, flashing his own sharp canines; his muscles flexing as he pulled at his bonds. Victor was naturally unphased by Logan's aggressive display and only chuckled before leaving the cats to their play and walking back over to him.  
"Ya don't really have the upperhand here, runt. In fact, yer actually lookin' pretty vulnerable right now. I could easily tear yer throat out if I wanted, or maybe," he placed his claws on Logan's belly and began lightly dragging them over the tight plane, "I could rip out yer intestines and feed 'em t' ya. Would'ja like that?" He felt the muscles twitching under his touch and noticed the wince pass over the Canadian's face as he strained to keep control of himself.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. There's somethin' ya hate much worse than any ol' flesh wound, ain't there?" He continued gently running his claws over Logan's abdomen.  
"Somethin' that just makes yer skin crawl. Makes ya feel as weak as one o' them frails." Victor's other large hand lightly scratched at the bare skin of Logan's right side where his uniform had left it exposed. Logan struggled not to give into the sensations as he clamped his jaw to keep from smiling and wriggled a bit against the tree. He really did not care for being tickled, however most of the time he would put up with it for certain people. Sabretooth was definitely not on that list of people though.  
"I can tell yer just dyin' t' let it out. Maybe I can help ya with that," he ran his hand higher up Logan's side and managed to slip past his clenched bicep to slide a couple wiggling fingers into his hairy armpit. Wolverine let out a snort as his body jerked around and he drew his knees up to his chest in an attempt to shield his torso from Victor's teasing hands.

Victor then stopped and pulled away, leaving Logan curled up for a moment before grabbing a hold of one of his legs.  
"Now why'd I leave these loose?" He grinned right before Logan's other foot connected hard with his chin and caused him to relinquish his grip. He roared out in surprise as he was hurtled back several feet, landing on his back in the dirt with a cloud of dust. Shaking it off he sat up and glared back over at his prisoner who gave him an equal glower of his own.  
"Now ya done it, runt," he growled as he sauntered back over and stooped down to roughly grab onto both of Logan's ankles, jerking his legs up. Logan struggled to pull free while Victor wrapped his arm in a vice like hold around his ankles.

"Let go o' me, ya lummox!" Logan yelled as he nervously watched Victor began to undo the buckles traveling along the sides of his uniform boots. If their past encounter was anything to go by then he knew what he was in for.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Victor grinned as he undid the last of the buckles. His hand grasped the heel of each boot and began to tug them off to slowly expose first the feral's calves, then the ankles and finally his wide bare feet. Freed from the boots his beefy soles and plump toes were looking quite tender with their pinkish tint and Victor couldn't resist moving his face in for a closer look.  
"Hmmm, delicious," he smirked as he leaned his cheek into the soft bottom of one foot and rubbed it with his sideburns, circling his stubbled chin slowly along the sensitive flesh. Goosebumps erupted over Logan's body as he made a choking noise in the back of his throat followed by an array of grunts and groans. His toes pushed as best as they could against the side of the man's face, but only succeeded in drawing attention to them.

Facing the pale, wrinkled soles, Victor grinned as he watched the toes wiggle around before next doing something that Logan had not expected.  
"Pfffthahaha! Hey, quit it, ya freak!" Logan cursed himself for succumbing to the sensations as a long, slimy tongue began slithering delicately between his toes. While his feet may have had a slight odor of sweat from being trapped in his boots all day it wasn't enough to stop Sabretooth from doing whatever he thought would humiliate his rival. Logan was going berserk, especially once that vile tongue found his weak spot. As it wrapped itself around his overly sensitive pinkie toe and continued to tenderly tease and caress it Logan just laughed himself hoarse. He desperately tried to pull his feet free from the tight hold, but with Victor being the stronger of the two and him stuck on his back it was pretty much futile.

After giving each sole one last slow and torturous slurp, Victor finally drew his head back and grabbed a few more vines that he had left lying in a pile nearby. As Logan was busy catching his breath, Victor placed his feet onto a very thick tree root that had conveniently grown out in just the right spot and quickly lashed Logan's ankles to it with the vines. Logan's panting subsided as he glared up at Victor with his feet twitching reflexively on their new resting place.  
"Always been a tenderfoot, eh runt," Victor chuckled as Logan wished he could pop his middle claw right about now.  
"Go to Hell," Wolverine growled, making Victor laugh more.  
"Thanks, but I've already been there. Though I still don't think ya learned yer lesson. Which is why I got somethin' special in mind fer ya," Victor stepped over the two kittens still at play and disappeared into the bushes for a moment before returning with an armful of glass bottles all filled with a white liquid.  
"Don't even ask how I managed to get this, but it wasn't pretty," he grinned as he set the bottles onto a tree branch just above where Logan lay.

"So what're ya gonna do, bub? Force me to drink all that? I ain't exactly lacking on unbreakable bones here," Logan sassed as Victor again crouched beside him with one of the bottles in his hand. Without a word and only a smirk he then turned the bottle on it's side and began to drizzle the milk out all over the smaller man's bare feet. Logan jerked in surprise and tried to move his feet out of the way, but only managing to get the milk more spread out over his soles.  
"The fuck is this?" He snarled as Victor finished emptying half of the bottle onto his feet before standing and setting it next to the other bottles.  
"Told ya I was gonna teach ya not t' follow me and t' quit stickin' yer nose where it don't belong," he then strode over to the two young cats and scooped each of them up under an arm before carrying them over and setting them down onto the large, flat rock right in front of Logan's feet.  
"Besides, my friends are hungry," Victor added with a devious smirk. As the cats began sniffing at the air once they caught the smell of the milk, Logan's stomach immediately dropped. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Victor...," he warned with an uneasy growl as the cubs were now staring intently at his milk covered feet. Stepping forward with noses going a million miles an hour they pressed them up against the bottoms of Logan's feet, determining it as the delicious odor they had detected while his feet squirmed and tried to move out of reach. The sensation of their cold noses and prickly little whiskers coming in contact with the soles of his feet was maddening enough, though he knew the worst was about to come. Licking the milk off of the ends of their noses, the cubs again leaned forward and released their tongues to began gently licking at the cream soaking the Wolverine's wide feet. It was worse than he thought it would be; their scratchy little tongues enthusiastically lapping at his feet had Logan in stitches almost immediately. He burst into gruff laughter and frantically tried to get his feet free, though only managing to wiggle his toes around. No matter which way he twitched his feet the cubs still were able to zero in and keep their tongues in constant contact with his sensitive skin.

"GRRAAHAHahahahaahaa! Nooo! Gonna t...tear ya apart, Sabretoohoohoohooooth!" Logan couldn't help but laugh his head off.  
"Promises promises. Guess ya won't be needin' these," Victor chuckled as he bent over to snatch Wolverine's boots from the ground and set them high on the tree branch out of reach just to taunt the X-man. He then hoisted himself up onto the branch and made himself comfortable, laying back with one arm folded behind his head as he watched. He noticed that the cats had already almost cleaned off all the milk from Logan's soles and were starting to lose interest so he grabbed the half empty bottle and reached down to pour more of the creamy liquid onto the feral mutant's feet. Sensing the replenishment the cubs were soon licking away again with a renewed sense of eagerness much to Logan's despair.

"Dammit! I...Haahaahahahaha...hate ya!" Wolverine fell into another outbreak of hysterics as the cats didn't let up for a second. He wrenched at the restraints around his ankles, but that just inspired the cub at his left foot to throw a soft padded paw over the top of his foot and hold it in place with surprising strength. Logan more than wished that the cub had also sunken its sharp claws into his foot just to give him a feeling of pain that would take his mind off of the incessant tickling if only for a second. The kitten continued licking up the sole until it reached his toes and proceeded to force them to spread as he spent a minute cleaning the spaces under and between them with his powerful tongue. Logan was embarrassed by the squealing sound that came out of his mouth which was followed by tears starting to flow as Sabretooth gave a refill to the cub at his right foot.  
"Thanks fer volunteerin' t' help feed my new friends, runt," Victor berated as he gave one of the the most cocky and satisfied grins that Logan had ever seen cross his face.

Seeing Logan in such a state of misery was delighting him like nothing else ever could. It didn't matter to him how he tortured his enemy just as long as he was suffering, and though the idea of tickling as a means of torture was fairly new to him it seemed to prove quite effective.  
"Wh...When I get free...Gonna kiiihihihiiillll Hahahahahahahhaah!" Logan started with an attempted growl that quickly broke up into laughter. Though he was still talking tough he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He then noticed that Victor had barely finished emptying the first bottle onto his feet and groaned inside his head as he saw all the full bottles still setting up on the tree next to the big brute. The sun was just starting to set as the only sound that Logan could hear over the buzz of the nightlife beginning to stir were his own howls and the slurping of the tongues against his ticklish soles.

Sabretooth was more than happy to carry on with this all night. He didn't always manage to get the drop on Wolverine like this so he planned on savoring every moment. After he used up all his milk supply and Logan was exhausted he could just leave him here as food for the dinosaurs while he returned to the States with his new subordinates. Wolverine might survive and be on his trail again all too soon, but he'd be waiting for him and ready to teach him another lesson. He was interrupted from his thoughts as all of a sudden he heard a loud growl and looked up just in time to see a large, fully grown sabretooth tiger lunging at him.  
"Zabu!" Logan shouted in relief as his savior arrived and leapt out of the bushes to tackle Sabretooth from his perch on the branch. In the struggle they accidentally ended up knocking down the rest of the bottles of milk and soaking Logan from head to toe as he could only groan. The cubs were just starting on his feet again when Kazar emerged from the same spot that Zabu had and ran over to help his furry friend, who currently had Victor pinned with the two snarling in each other's faces.  
"You try stealing Zabu's cubs. He not happy. I, Kazar, not happy," he stood over him frowning as Victor just looked back at him defiantly, unable to take a man in a loincloth seriously.

"What're ya gonna do about it...Tarzan?" That was the last straw.  
"It's Kazar!" He shouted before he kicked Sabretooth in the head as hard as he could and was successful in rendering him unconscious. Zabu then climbed off of the now knocked out Sabretooth and turned back as his cubs finally abandoned Wolverine and ran up to him in their excitement to see them. He nuzzled them affectionately and purred, glad to have them back by his side.  
"What took ya so damn long?" Logan growled with milk dripping down his brow and his feet still tingling as the big cat turned to him and appreciatively licked his face, cleaning the milk off in the process. Kazar walked up with a smile.  
"Zabu tell me he hear sound like dying animal. So we come to find dying animal and instead find you, sounding like dying animal," he grinned as Logan growled even more, baring his canines and not amused in the slightest.  
"Would ya just cut me loose already, jungle boy?" Kazar nodded and pulled out his knife as he stooped to sever the vines around Logan's arms and chest. Logan gratefully pulled his arms out from behind his back and stretched them out as Kazar moved down to his feet. He was just about to cut Logan's ankles free when his curiosity got the better of him.

"What you call this?" He asked as Logan continued to stretch his upper body, not entirely paying attention.  
"Call what?" He grunted right before breaking into a series of yelps as Kazar stroked a few rough fingers up the bottoms of his feet.  
"Don't **_do_** that! It's called ticklin', bub! And it ain't fun!" Kazar was confused.  
"Tickling? How it not fun? It make you laugh," he questioned, now tickling away as Logan burst into laughter and thrashed his feet around in the vine tethers. All the licking that the cats had done had ended up leaving his feet feeling extremely sensitive and what Logan may have been able to resist before was driving him up the wall. Or tree in this case.  
"Hahahahahhahaa! Knock it off, ya neanderthal!" Kazar just grinned and did not relent.

He could not figure out why this would be looked at as a bad thing. A touch so gentle had the power to bring joy to even the most grouchy of individuals. This had to be one of the greatest discoveries he had ever made, and something he'd have to share with the people of his land. He then heard the distinguishable 'snikt' sound and a split second later the vines fell away as Logan quickly jerked his feet back, panting and glaring at the primal man. Kazar just smiled innocently as Logan caught his breath and growled.  
"I told ya not to do that!" He then lunged and tackled Kazar onto his back as Zabu watched warily from where he and the cubs laid; ready to come to his friends' rescue if it looked like he was being hurt.  
"If ya like ticklin' so much, then maybe ya oughta experience it from the other end." It was Logan's turn to grin as his strong fingers began wiggling deep into the other man's ribcage.

Kazar had never been tickled before and he found the sensations strange at first with them making him uncontrollably want to laugh and squirm about, but he already was enjoying it. When Zabu heard Kazar begin making the same noises that Logan had when Kazar had been playing with him he promptly relaxed and was content to just watch. Kazar was making hardly any attempt to get away. He would reflexively try to block Logan's hands, but seconds later would be lifting his arms away from his body and allowing Logan free access to his stomach, sides and armpits. There was no begging, no pleas for mercy, no threats of violence or death if he didn't stop, just deep and honest-to-goodness laughter. After another minute, Logan finally stopped and climbed off of the virgin ticklee while Kazar gasped for air and then set up on his elbows with a grin.

"This tickling is fun!" He declared as Logan face palmed.  
"Ugh! Yer not s'posed to like it!"  
"We must do tickling again sometime, yes?" Kazar smiled as he stood up while Logan went to retrieve his boots from the tree.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure, bub," Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically as he pulled on his boots, but not understanding sarcasm Kazar took his words seriously.  
"I look forward to it then," he beamed as he scratched Zabu behind the ears before turning his attention back to the fallen Sabretooth.  
"What we do with him? He must be punished for what he did." Logan thought for a second before a wicked smirk came over his face.  
"I think I got just the thing. Now come help me with him." The two men walked over before stooping to lift Sabretooth off the ground.

Sabretooth finally came to, letting out a growl as he was met with the darkness of the night. There was a full moon so he was at least able to see around him, though most things appeared as merely shadows.  
"The pipsqueak and his caveman friend are dead once I find them," he snarled as he went to stand. When he was unable to move he looked down and let out a roar as he realized he was tied up in exactly the same way that he had tied up Wolverine. And against the same tree to boot. Speaking of boots, his were no where to be found and he wiggled his clawed toes as he felt the air on them. They were tied to the same tree root that Logan's feet had been tied to, but also anchored into the ground with wooden posts for added strength. He pulled as hard as he possibly could, using every ounce of strength he had, but all the extra precautions that had been made guaranteed that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He then heard the snap of a twig and saw the shadow of something large coming towards him with two smaller shadows trailing it.  
"Ya better let me go right now!" Victor yelled at the shadowy forms before they stepped into the light of the moon and transformed into the sabrecat, Zabu, and his two kittens. They appeared to be sniffing the air as they approached and it was only then that Victor felt that there was something sticky covering the soles of his feet. Taking a sniff of the air himself he determined that it was most likely honey.

_Honey?!_ He actually had to fight down a lump in his throat as the cats neared his feet, licking their lips. He knew he was ticklish also though he didn't know exactly to what point. And in this position he had no way of escape. He was beginning to understand how Wolverine must've felt and had a feeling that was probably as close as he would ever get to sympathy. He was starting to feel something else though. The three cats had reached him and their tongues were sweeping rapidly over his soles; Zabu getting one foot to himself while the two smaller cats fought over his other. Victor's tried clamping his lips together, but after a few seconds he wasn't able to control it any longer and erupted into frenzied laughter.  
"Gwaahaahaahahahahhahaha! Wolverine! Yer gonna wish ya were n...never born!" Victor threw his head back and howled into the night, noticing a flicker of light a few branches up in the tree above him. There was Logan sitting next to Kazar, laying back against the tree's trunk as he lit a cigar and grinned down at his archenemy.  
"Have fun, Victor," he chuckled, blowing a cloud of smoke as Kazar looked on enviously. After watching for a moment he poked the feral mutant in the ribs causing him to choke on his cigar smoke and give him a dirty look. Kazar smiled apologetically and pointed down at the scene below them  
"You think Zabu let me try that later?" He looked hopeful as Logan just face palmed again.


End file.
